


Unspoken

by merthegreen



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Homeless Dan Howell, M/M, Social Anxiety, dan is homeless, homeless, homeschooled Phil Lester, phil has social anxiety, stragers to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthegreen/pseuds/merthegreen
Summary: Phil Lester, 22, has struggled with social anxiety for as long as he can remember. His parents home-schooled him and kept him isolated. Now that his parents are gone, Phil must step outside his comfort zone and force himself to become a normal adult.Dan Howell, 18, is homeless and lives under an abandoned bridge. He left his parents and his high school when he was 16. Dan hates his life as he just barely gets by. At this point, all Dan wants is a friend.[TW: panic attacks, mentions of death, cursing]





	Unspoken

It's  a sunny July afternoon in London, England. The man driving a police car  with the air conditioning blasting sighed as he thought about  how  inappropriate the current weather was compared to what he was just about  to do. He hated his job... he didn't think anyone would like being the  bearer of bad news. But hey, it paid the bills. 

The  officer tapped his fingers on the fake leather steering wheel as he  waited for the light to turn green at an intersection. A cloud shifted  and the sun suddenly blinded him; he squinted and pulled the visor down  to shield his eyes.

The  man turned right and drove down the street the house was on. 2485...  2485... there it was. The one with the blue door. The officer sighed  again, and quickly, he recited what to say in his head before pulling  over at the curb and turning off the car.

 

-

 

Knock knock!

Bright blue-green eyes shot open.

A pause—

Knock knock! 

Phil Lester shot out of bed and began to panic. A hundred thoughts started racing through his mind, and he started to sweat. Who could that possibly be? thought  Phil, who was clad in emoji pajama bottoms and an old T-shirt. He  reached for his black glasses that were on his nightstand and put them  on his face. Phil had just been taking a nap while his parents were out  to get this and that from the store.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Phil  panicked. He put his hand on the doorknob to open his bedroom and  suddenly remembered what he was wearing. He let go, quickly grabbed some  black jeans that had been discarded on his floor before his nap, and  pulled them on over his pajamas. He was frantic to not keep whoever was  at the door waiting for too long.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Phil  dreaded every step down the creaky, carpeted stairs. He hated social  interaction with just about everyone but his parents and older brother.  But he was twenty-two years old, not ten. He could make one simple  conversation. At least, he really needed to, even if it made him  extremely uncomfortable.

Heart pounding in his chest, Phil placed his sweaty palm on the doorknob and opened the door.

A  middle-aged police officer with a rather large mustache stood outside;  his expression changed quickly from slight annoyance to relief.

Phil couldn't find it in himself to meet the officer's eyes. He said quietly after a pause, "How can I help you, s-sir?"

The  officer looked a little dumbfounded for a moment and Phil wondered for a  second if he had even heard him. But then the officer's brows knitted together in a look of pity.

"Hello sir. Are you Mr. Philip Lester?" asked the officer, a sad glint in his gray eyes.

Phil's  eyes widened. Was he in trouble with the police for some reason? He  barely left the house... why was a police officer looking for him? Phil  started to sweat even more, and the heat of the outdoors certainly  wasn't helping.

Phil nodded hesitantly. He swallowed thickly and when he found his voice he squeaked out a simple, "Yes."

The officer sighed and nodded grimly. "May I come in?" he asked. 

"U-uh,  erm," stuttered Phil, taken aback. He had never been in a situation  like this before. All he wanted to do was close the door, run up to his  room, hide in his bed, and forget anything ever happened. Instead, Phil  got a grip on his anxiety and said somewhat shakily, "Yes, sir." Phil  backed up and tripped on his own feet a little. Thankfully the officer  didn't seem to notice, as he was closing the blue door behind him.

Phil  wrung his hands awkwardly as his mind raced. He wasn't an impolite  person on purpose, he was just socially inept. "Uh—um, would you like  t-to sit down?" he asked the officer, wiping his damp hands on his jeans  and feeling somewhat brave enough to meet the officer's eyes, but only  for a few seconds before looking back down at the carpeted floor.

 

-

 

After the police officer closed the door, Phil crumbled.

He  broke down completely. Phil fell down, his legs having turned numb. He  screamed and started sobbing uncontrollably. He scratched his arms and  face in panic. Phil began hyperventilating and his limbs startled  tingling.

His  parents were dead. They had protected him, shielded him, kept him from  having to socialize. He loved them. And they were dead! Phil laughed out  of pure hysteria, not being able to think clearly anymore. He was  shocked and confused and anxious and sad and— a million things at once.  He wept and screamed and clawed at himself until his mind couldn't take  any more of it and everything went black.


End file.
